The Mole
by Torchwood Cardiff
Summary: UNIT has crossed the line, with the assault of a young teenager named Matt. Can young doctor Luke with the help of Torchwood bring down the corruption in UNIT before anyone else gets hurt? This story contains graphic depictions of abuse and medical exams. Read at your own risk!


**_Warning: This story contains physical and sexual assault of a minor. I'm not medically trained so I apologise if any of the medical stuff is wrong in the story._**

**_I realise that normally a minor would never be examined without the presence of a guardian, nurse or other suitable person. However, this is a work of fiction and not real life. This story is intended to be portrayed in a medical manner._**

_**Thanks to Legacy Now for her help in beta reading and to eventhestarsdie for the medical help.**_

* * *

The child looked at what was taking place before him, insides tensing up as he could feel his breath stopping. He saw some UNIT officers loading something suspicious in an unmarked truck.

"Get away from there!" a UNIT officer yelled.

The boy turned and ran into a nearby building, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. He was grabbed and pulled into a nearby room.

"Let me go!" the boy lashed out.

He needed to get out of his captor's grasp.

_Now_.

They pushed the defenceless boy to the ground. He tried to curl into a ball, but that was when the one UNIT officer jumped on him. With the help of the others, he pinned the boy to the floor, and roughly pulled off the boys trousers. The boy cried out and struggled to get free. When the UNIT officer was done, the boy was a whimpering, sobbing mess. This only earned him a hard slap to his face from the officer. The men left for a minute, and the boy curled himself into a ball in the corner, his entire frame screamed in pain.

"We need to get him to the medical unit," one of the unknown figures said.

The kid was hauled to his feet, and after what felt like forever, he found himself on a medical table. The boy looked around at the instruments that were on the walls and on tables. The shine of the blades on the scalpels just about froze every nerve in his body.

"Get Dr. Jones," the blond haired agent said, as she filled out something on a clipboard.

"She's away in New York on business," the other agent replied.

* * *

Luke Smith was stocking a nearby exam room. The nineteen year old had been a doctor for about six months, his training was pushed through by UNIT and started working for them. The experience had been interesting during his time with UNIT, and hopefully, he'd get to deal with more assignments in the future.

Just as he was finished tidying up the lab as it was the end of his shift, voices echoed within the corridors of the secret base.

"Is there a problem here?" Luke asked, entering the room, and seeing a youth on the exam table.

"This kid broke in here," Jeff, the blond haired one explained. "We're not finished with him. but we think he needs medical help."

Luke nodded. "Okay."

"All right, I'll stay in case he tries anything." Jeff said, mildly pointing his gun towards the stranger.

"No!" the boy shook his head, his voice barely a whisper.

Luke leaned against the wall, noticing how the boy was shaking. It reminded him so much of how he came into this world.

_Cold. Confused. Confided._

_Alone._

"It's a hazard for you to be in here while I'm working," Luke found himself saying. "The possibility of infection is rather large."

The UNIT soldiers nodded at the command and quickly left the room. Luke shut the door and slowly approached the teen.

"I'm Luke, one of the doctors for UNIT," he explained, going to the sink, washing his hands, and pulling on gloves. "I'm just going to examine you to make sure you're all right."

The young stranger shook his head.

"It's fairly simple, actually." Luke said, reaching for the boys wrist to check his pulse. The boy flinched backwards in fright, shoving Luke's hand away.

Luke looked at his hand in confusion then back at the boy. "What's wrong? It's just an exam." He reached for the boy again.

"You sure that's all it is?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Luke assured him. "What's your name?"

"Matt," he answered.

"All right, Matt," Luke got a gown and sheet out and set them beside the teen. "I need you to put this on so I can examine you properly."

Matt slowly nodded, reaching for the medical garbs.

"Pull this cord when you're ready," Luke pulled the curtain shut and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Matt slowly changed into the gown, muscles singing in pain as he tried to move. His entire frame felt sore, mostly the lower regions as well.

He slowly got back on the bed, pulled the cord and waited. His mind flashed back to just a few hours ago and why he was on the run. Being panned down in the cold, dark room. The screams echoing in the darkness, light barely visible to see his own hand...

Matt shuddered, pushing down the thought from his mind.

Luke entered a few minutes later, closing the door behind him, taking in the way Matt was watching his every move. The way Matt looked at him puzzled Luke. Had there been an assault of some sort?

"I'm just going to start with running a scanner over you," Luke said calmly, holding up the Bekaran device. "You all right with that?"

"Yeah," Matt sounded miserable.

The results portrayed Matt had been physical assaulted but he wasn't able to tell how bad without doing a physical exam. Luke set the scanner aside.

"What did they show?" Matt asked, worried.

"The scanner only shows that you have bruising, Matt," Luke explained. "Nothing more then that. I'm going to have to do a physical exam-"

Matt shook his head. "Won't a scanner tell you that?"

"No, it doesn't," Luke said, "I need to see what's been done to you so I can help you, all right?"

Matt gave a nervous nod.

"How old are you?" Luke asked, slowly moving round the boy and checking his vitals.

They were higher then normal, but that was to be expected, given the situation.

"Thirteen," Matt answered, wincing at the pain.

"Anything hurt?" Luke asked, examining the youth's scars.

Matt shook his head, eyes darting everywhere around the room. He didn't feel comfortable looking into Luke's face.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked.

Flinching, Matt glanced, looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Lie down," Luke said.

The boy looked at Luke and did as he was asked.

"Okay," Luke reached for Matt's gown, making sure the sheet covered him. "I'm just going to pull your gown up a bit, all right?"

Matt shook his head, sitting up, despite the pain. "No, don't."

Luke backed off and looked at him. Matt was withdrawn and tense the moment he first tended to him. If he couldn't word what he went through, was it that serious, he couldn't talk about it? Was he assaulted? Was his attacker so severe, he was sexually violated?

_Oh crap_. Luke froze, stunned in his tracks. _It never said anything about dealing with sexual assault patients when I joined here...!_

"Matt, were you sexually assaulted?" Luke asked in a professional, detached tone to reassure the boy.

Matt froze again, his eyes dilating. Jackpot. Luke hit the truth. After what seemed like forever, Matt closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek, and slowly nodded.

"Okay," Luke said. "This might sound a little frightening, but I need to take a look inside you, check that nothing was severely damaged when you were assaulted."

"Do you have to?" the teen blushed.

"I know it might seem a bit awkward for somebody of your age to be examined down there, but a lot of people have it done to check if they're healthy for various different reasons," Luke assured him. "_Not_ just assault."

Matt nodded.

Luke smiled at him, "Can you lie down?"

Matt did as he was asked, tensing slightly as Luke moved the sheet down a bit.

"Okay, now what I'm going to do is just lightly feel along your abdomen, tell me if it hurts," Luke warned.

Matt's skin was covered with light abrasions. Whoever had assaulted him knew how to do it. Still, damage beneath the surface would be less apparent. He placed his hand on his abdomen, glancing at him to be sure he wouldn't be startled, then he felt about very gently. There was no rigidity, and he sensed no tenderness. His fingers dipped a bit lower, sliding beneath his pelvis to press carefully between his hipbones.

"Okay Matt, I'm going to have a look now," Luke explained, reaching for the gloves.

"Why do you need those?" Matt gulped, the gloves screeching in rubber as Luke put them on.

"Just gloves, standard procedure," he explained as he turned to look at the patient. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it just startled me, sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Luke reassured him. "I'll explain everything."

Matt nodded as Luke moved to the left.

"Okay now the hard part," Luke began. "I'm going to move the sheet."

Matt's insides tense, arms quivering, he wanted to get away from the object immediately, but he just couldn't move.

"No, don't..."

"I know this is bad, just try to stay calm, tell me if it gets to be to much," Luke said.

Matt gulped and nodded as Luke moved the sheet, and lifted his gown up a bit.

"Just going to gently feel around here, if anything I'm doing hurts or is uncomfortable in anyway, tell me," Luke said.

Matt swallowed hard and nodded.

After a few minutes of examining Matt, Luke couldn't help but find something a little strange. He bit down on his lip and thought about what to do next. He finally came to a conclusion. Removing his hands, Luke snapped off his gloves and wandered over to a nearby cabinet and rummaged around in the drawers. He pulled out a tube containing a few cotton swabs and made his way back over to Matt, planning to take a swab.

"I need to take a swab from your urethra. It's not one of the nicest tests in the world, I'll be as gentle as I can, but it might be a bit uncomfortable," Luke said, snapping on gloves and getting a swab out.

"You're going to put it _where?_" Matt yelped.

Luke pulled the skin of his lips about with his teeth. _Now the even harder part_, he thought. "Matt, I know this is going to be really hard for you, but I need to examine the area where... Where you were 'hurt'."

Matt jerked up from laying down on the cold, medical table and began to shake his head frantically, repeating the word 'no' over and over again in short whimpers. He struggled to get off of the table but couldn't due to the pain. He curled himself up into another ball, tears slowly trickling down his face and short, sharp screams escaping his lips between sobs.

Luke rushed over to yet another cabinet. He opened the doors and found himself a clean needle and a small bottle of morphine. He stabbed the foil lid with the needle and soaked up the dose of morphine, before rushing over to the panting boy. Although Matt was shaking, Luke managed to find a nice, clear vein and inject the solution into his blood stream to calm him down and relieve him of his pain and suffering, even if it was only just for a short period of time.

The teens insides stopped pulsing. "What do you do to me?" Matt asked, looking at Luke.

"Just gave you something so it won't hurt as much," Luke explained. "Now, do you think you handle me putting this up there?"

He held the swab in Matt's line of sight. The youth nodded.

"Just relax," Luke said, inserting it and doing the test.

Matt hissed in discomfort.

"I know," Luke soothed. "But that's it, all done."

He put the swab in the tube and marked it. "Did they put anything inside your rectum?"

Matt nodded, slowly sitting up. "Yeah."

_I'm really going to have to make this as professional as possible. _Luke thought with dread._  
_

"I going to do a rectum exam now to look for any damage," Luke said.

Matt glanced at Luke, the fear back in his eyes and his breathing was increasing. "What kind of damage?"

In his best detached, professional voice, Luke answered. "Because you were sexually assaulted, you could be bleeding. I need to be make sure that's not the case."

Matt nodded slowly.

"Okay, this is what I'm going to do. I want you lying on your left side, with your knees up to your chest. I'll have a look on the outside first. Then I'll slip a finger into your rectum through the anus and palpate the inside. Not for long, a minute, no more, checking for bleeding," Luke made it sound as clinical as he could.

"Okay," Matt took a deep breath and nodded. "Will this hurt?"

"I'll be as gentle as I can. It might be a bit uncomfortable but it shouldn't hurt," Luke explain, washing his hands at the sink. He grabbed a new pair of gloves and the tube of lubricant.

"What's that?" Matt pointed to the tube in Luke's hand as he set it down.

"It's just lubricant. Makes my finger slip in easier." Luke explained, handed the teen the tube to look at.

"It feels pretty cold," Matt replied dubiously, feeling the tube.

"It'll warm up quickly, don't worry," Luke smiled. "You ready?"

Matt gulped. "Yeah."

"Turn onto your left side and bring your knees up to your chest," Luke said.

Matt did as he was asked, trying to keep the images of what happened at bay.

"Good," Luke said. "Let's have a look."

Matt tensed as he felt Luke examine him.

Luke grabbed the tube of lubricate and opened the cap.

Matt flinched as he heard the tube being opened. "What was that?" he gasped.

"Just opened the tube," Luke answered, putting some on his right index finger. "You all right?"

Matt gulped. "Yes."

"I'm going to insert my finger," Luke warned. "Take a deep breath, Matt."

Matt did and Luke slowly started to insert his finger. The teen immediately tensed up, making it harder for Luke to get his finger in fully without hurting Matt.

"Look, Matt. I know that it's uncomfortable. But it will go easier for you if you can relax." Luke said calmly. "Take some deep breaths again."

Matt took some deep breaths and slowly started to relax. Luke was able to insert his finger all the way and palpate the inside of the rectum. "Okay." Luke slowly withdrew his finger. "It's as I suspected. There is some bleeding but it's not life threatening," Luke tossed the gloves and washed his hands.

"What's going to happen?" Matt asked.

"I'm done examining you for now," Luke said. "You're going to be kept in the medical unit for observation, and we'll see how are you doing in the morning."

* * *

Once Matt was settled, Luke went to the computer and found that the results of the blood and samples had come back. UNIT had the ability to do things that the NHS wouldn't have for another twenty years at least.

Luke looked at the DNA samples and saw that it was the same as one of the UNIT personal. Could someone from UNIT assaulted Matt? He remembered the way the teen had reacted when he first entered the room. There was something a lot more then just a sexual assault case here.

Luke thought back over all that had taking place at UNIT once he started working for them. None it was good. UNIT seemed to being going more and more rogue.

The young doctor checked the time, 23:45. Then picked up the phone and called Torchwood. He hoped they could help before things got worse.


End file.
